fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Christian vs. Kyle! Episode 57 Part 1/2
About thirty minutes later, Wolfgang's family has arrived and Christian has gotten ready to brawl... Christian) Ability Activate! Ground Speed! ( Werewerra runs around the ground, bringing sand up into the air to blind his opponents ) ( Werewerra starts running ) Kyle) Ability Activate! Spikey Bombardment! ( Lizerrean releases spikes from his body that twirl with curved paths; some controlled and some on their own path ) ( All of Lizerrean's spikes are fired, while they all regrow ) ( Werewerra slides to the right ) ( A spike misses ) ( Werewerra jumps over another spike and lands on another ) Werewerra) ... Christian) Wow... Werewerra) Christian, Ground Crusader...*Gets off the moving spike* Christian) Okay...Ability Activate! Ground Crusader! ( Werewerra runs around the ground, slamming each step, causing the ground to flow down ) ( Werewerra starts taking crushing steps into the ground, flowing the ground down ) ( Spikes start to head above Werewerra's head as he moves deeper underground ) BOOM! ' '( Werewerra flies out of his ground hole with a spike against his body ) Christian) O_O ' '[ Christian's flashback ] Wolf) Christian, Werewerra...Pick it up! Christian) DAD WHY ARE YOU BEING SO HARD ON ME! Wolf) Because... Werewerra) THERE IS A LIMIT TO WHAT WE CAN DO! Wolf) I know, but you haven't reached it yet... Werewerra) WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? Wolf) You're limit isn't close...You haven't evolved... Werewerra) So...? Wolf) I'm going to get you there... Christian) WHAT! O_O Wolf) Persona said you wanted to see Werewerra evolve, Christian... Christian) I DO! Werewerra) Evolve! YES! Wolf) Then show me what you got! [ Out of Christian's flashback ] Christian) *In head* You want to see what I got dad...*Out loud* Ultimate Ability Activate! Ground-Saw! ( Werewerra spins in a saw like motion, attacking the opponent ) ( Werewerra changes into his saw motion, using the spike as a ramp ) ( Werewerra rides off the spike and into his created hole ) Kyle) *In head* Dad you've pushed me to my limit...*Out loud* Ability Activate! Spiked Shot! ( Lizerrean makes a tail shot, that returns attacks back or stops an attack ) ( Werewerra flies out of the hole and falls down towards Lizerrean ) ( Lizerrean swings his tail when Werewerra got close ) ( Werewerra rotates backwards ) ( Lizerrean's body gets hidden in thorns as winds pick up, while Werewerra suddenly gets encased in rocks ) Christian) *Looks at Wolf* =D ( Wolf nods ) Kyle) Is this it...*Looks at Kyleronco* ' '( Kyleronco gives Kyle a thumbs up ) ( The rocks break apart as Werewerra walks out with a thinner body, silver stripes that ride up the side of his leg, and one piece of armor with two spikes on each leg ) ( The winds push against Werewerra ) ( Werewerra's mane flows with the winds ) ( Thorns shoot towards Werewerra ) Crusade Werewerra) AWOOOOOOOO! ( Rocks lift from the ground and attack the spikes ) ( Thorrean walks out of the thorny bush with a rose on each of his front legs, grown thorns, and a wider body ) Christian vs. Kyle! Episode 58 Part 2/2 Grade of Christian vs. Kyle! Episode 57 Part 1/2? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story Epilogue Category:Wolfgang Category:Christian Category:Werewerra Category:Kyle Category:Lizerrean Category:Wolf Category:Kyleronco Category:Crusade Werewerra Category:Thorrean